Children's Day
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: Hibari isn't making a very big deal over his birthday, but a certain pineapple finds him and decides that Hibari's going to have a nice birthday present. 1869/6918


Children's Day

1869 Birthday fic for Hibari Kyoya

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya was resting on the school's roof, looking up at the light blue sky.<p>

'It's May fifth,' he thought. 'Children's day.'

'...'

'Whatever.'

Suddenly, a mysterious aura alerted the head prefect, and he sat up, wielding a tonfa in his hand. "Who's there?" he snapped, looking around.

"Kufufufufu...," chuckled a deep voice, echoing about him, "Good job sensing my presence, Hibari Kyouya."

"Rokudo...," hissed the prefect, standing. "Show yourself, you coward."

"Kufufu~, impatient, aren't you?" laughed the Mist, revealing himself to be right in front of the Cloud.

Hibari started to step back, but immediately stopped himself from recoiling and lunged at the other with a steel tonfa. Mukuro was fast to use his trident to block the attack with another deep chuckle.

"Now Kyouya, that's no way to greet someone," the illusionist teased. Hibari glared at the other fiercely, pressing hard against the trident.

"Don't mess with me, Rokudo," he growled, taking another step forward to push the illusionist back.

"I only came to tell you happy birthday," the illusionist said, suddenly slipping his trident out of the weapon lock and moving gracefully to catch both of the prefect's tonfas in his gloved hands, which brought their faces uncomfortably close to each other.

Hibari tried to get himself out of the illusionist's tough grip, but it was futile. "My birthday, Rokudo? I just said not to mess with me," Hibari hissed.

"I'm not messing with you, Kyouya," Mukuro hummed. "I'm dead serious."

Hibari felt the illusionist starting to push him backwards and, knowing there was a wall behind him, he abandoned his tonfas to escape from the grip. He started to run back towards the door to the school, but Mukuro was quick to drop the prefect's tonfas and run after him. Hibari's wrist was caught the second he made a move to get back in, and he was pulled backwards into the illusionist's arms. "Don't you want your birthday present, Kyouya?" asked Mukuro, breathing hot air into the prefect's ear and causing him to shiver.

"Let me go," Hibari growled, trying to push him away. "Don't touch me."

The illusionist grinned and only pulled the Cloud closer. "Don't you WANT me to touch you, Kyouya?"

"No, I said, LET ME GO," Hibari snarled, struggling fiercely in the illusionist's grip.

"Kufufu~, I'll stop the second you become obedient... Kyouya," the illusionist whispered.

"Like hell I'd do that!" the prefect shouted. "Release me this-"

Mukuro cut the prefect off when he suddenly tilted his head up and kissed him, silencing him instantly. Hibari blinked the confusion from his gaze, his gray eyes still wide from shock, and he began to pull away. But as he tried, he realized that the illusionist's hold on him was much too strong for an escape.

'Oh my god... this isn't... that bad...,' the prefect eventually began to think, 'His lips are so warm and soft... Hey, I should NOT be thinking this!'

Hibari tore himself away from the illusionist and thrashed about to get himself free. "Stop!" he demanded. Mukuro sighed, sending the air coolly over the skylark's head.

"I wasn't done giving you your present yet, Kyouya," he breathed, gripping the prefect's wrists painfully hard in his own.  
>"Let me go! You damned pervert!" shouted Hibari, thrashing and yanking his arms in the vice-like grip.<p>

"Pervert? Why don't you start being nicer, Kyouya?" the ponytailed illusionist suggested.

Hibari finally aimed a kick against Mukuro's stomach, but the Mist was fast to sidestep and catch his foot in one hand. "Kyouya," he said in a voice just loud enough for the skylark to hear, still smiling, "just let me finish."

"No-"

Hibari was kissed again, rougher than the previous one, and he felt even more uncomfortable with his ankle stuck in that tight grip. It was almost unbearable, the shame he felt. The embarassment. The anger.

"Rokudo!" he shouted, pushing the illusionist back with both foot and hands. "Get AWAY from me!"

"Kyouya, are you seriously not enjoying this?" the bored indigo-haired man grumbled, almost with indigance. "Makes me feel like a bit of a failure. If I can't seduce you, than am I possibly terrible at flirting?"

"Flirting? Seducing? What the HELL, Mukuro?" Hibari snarled, thrashing at the illusionist still. "Don't kiss me to flirt, and don't seduce me when we're still rivals! We can't be together!"

Suddenly, both men froze; Mukuro, because he was suprised to hear Hibari say that; Hibari, because he was shocked at his own words.

"Oya oya? What do you possibly mean by that?" Mukuro chuckled, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ah- no, I...," the prefect stuttered, still a bit suprised at himself, "... kissing isn't flirting... seduce, maybe, but we're rivals. Enemies."

Mukuro grinned and brought the prefect into a suprisingly comfortable embrace.

"Kyouya, we don't have to be enemies if you don't want to. In fact... how about we change that status to... lo-"

The last part Hibari didn't catch, because Mukuro had whispered it the same second started to dissipate into mist with a hiss, the warmth of his arms fading.

"M-mukuro...?"

"Kufufufufu~, a~aw you used my first name... Kyouya, looks like I'm getting the better end of THIS present... however, I'm out of energy... perhaps I'll be able to see you tomorrow..." And Hibari was sure that he barely heard the word 'dear' tagged on to the last of the sentence, and blushed.

'He really is a pervert.' Suddenly, the prefect went and pulled his sleeve back to look at his watch. The temperture dropped a few degrees around him when he saw the time.

'When they say time flies, they mean it.

'...'

Cause I just used up a whole period falling in love with a pineapple.'

-Owari

* * *

><p>Ahhh... It's finally finished.<br>Hibari: I noticed not only did you upload my birthday fanfiction on time, but you finshed it early. You never seem to do that...  
>Me: Aww~, it's 'cause I can't get lazy when it's my favorite character.<br>Hibari: Hey, no flirting, I'm apparently with Mukuro now.  
>Me: I know, I know. *sigh* Alright, then-<br>Hibari: REVIEW OR BE BITTEN TO DEATH!  
>Mukuro: Now, Kyouya, that's no way to get reviewers!<br>Hibari: *glares* Then what would YOU do?  
>Mukuro: *kisses* Don't forget, we're talking about YAOI lovers here Kyouya.<br>Hibari: *blush*  
>Me: Hey, you two, pay some mind to the writer, would you? *sees that they're already busy eating each other and facepalms* Alright, fine, I'll wrap it up.<br>PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
